Complications of the Heart
by Hilde-chan
Summary: A songfic from Videl to Gohan, Complicated I think was the perfect song. So I decided to give it a whirl^.^ r/r as always..


****

-Complications of the heart-

"I sit here staring into flames. It has been at least the hundredth time I've been there. It is a secret spot of mine, when I want to think. Secret and beautiful. I can see the city to the right, a waterfall to the left and ahead of her the harvest moon. For a short moment I could see the image of Gohan, in that sphere of yellow. Gohan, He means everything to me and doesn't have a clue. He always pretends to be someone else, someone he's not. Only once have I seen his true self that he doesn't reveal to many people. Maybe he shows off too bit, or maybe it's trying to hard but even with those faults its hard to resist. He can be sweet when he wants to and he's always trying hard to make me laugh. I just wish that he would stop wearing that silly costume and show me the real him."

She takes out a tablet and a pencil. Chewing on the tip she begins to write a letter to him. She starts it with a normal cheery greeting and then as most would do in a letter, she describes her day and how she's feeling now. Words came to her head from her heart and they flowed into her pencil and onto the paper. After folding the letter and dropping it into the envelope she douses the fire and starts to walk through the woods. Coming out the back of the Goku and Chichi's house, she walks to the front and drops the letter into the Mailbox.

The next morn Gohan awakes and after eating he walks out to get the daily mail. Of course there were bills and junk mail but one letter caught his eye. Lo and behold his name was on it. Curiously he opened it and read the content. A letter from Videl. Obviously she was a bit troubled about something, at least the bottom part of the letter. And she wanted him to come over. " I wonder what's the matter" He blinked, "It's not like her to be so...troubled." Soon after he received the letter he was at her front door.

They ended up talking about things. Personal things, thoughts, feelings, and in the end it was almost too much for him.

" But why would I give up all my fame? Everything I worked hard for, It would be gone!"

_Chill out what you yelling for?_

Lay back it's all been done before.

And if you could only let it be 

You will see....

"I thought you liked me Gohan. I really thought we had a chance for something, but it seems your pride has gotten in the way again. Why don't you understand?" 

"Understand what?" He stared back at her dumbly.

_I like you the way you are_

When we're driving in your car

And you're talking to me one on one

But you become Somebody else around everyone else

Your watching your back like you can't relax

You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me....

"I like you, Not you stupid costume not your fame... Just you."

_Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?_

I see the way you're acting like your someone else, getting

Me frustrated. And life's like this, you fall, and you crawl

And you break and you take what you get and turn it into

Honesty and promise me I'll never find you faking..

He frowns for a moment still a confused expression. "But-.." 

" I like you the way you are. The real you. Gohan not.. Supersaiyan pants...or whatever you call yourself."

_You come over, unannounced_

Dressed up like your something else

Where you are and where it's at you see your making me

Laugh out when you strike your pose

Take off all your Preppy clothes

You know your not fooling anyone when you become..

Somebody else around everyone else

Your watching your back like you can't relax

You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me

"..... So do I. I mean I like you too, I mean..." Words fail him. He's never had this happen before. So, she didn't like his costume and his poses that are always so much fun to do. She was well worth it. Cautiously he wrapped an arm around her. To his surprise she responded by putting her head on his shoulder. " Good. Just cut the crap okay?" She smirked up at him. Smiling back, "I guess you lucky. I wouldn't do this for anyone else."

"Ha." .

_Chill out what you yelling for?_

Lay back it's all been done before.

And if you could only let it be 

You will seesomebody else around everyone else

Your watching your back like you can't relax

You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me

Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?

I see the way you're acting like your someone else, getting

Me frustrated. And life's like this, you fall, and you crawl

And you break and you take what you get and turn it into

Honesty and promise me I'll never find you faking.......

__


End file.
